


Confusion

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Closeted Character, Depression, Drama, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Melodrama, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the process of being rewritten</p><p>Sweeney starts questioning his sexuality and his need to be reunited with his wife. Sweeney/Anthony. Sweenthony, may be a answenett in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony had been living with Nellie and Sweeney for two months. He worked for Sweeney meaning he had been getting well acquainted with the barber. He noticed that the barber drunk gin atleast once a day. But whenever something very stressful or frustrating happened the barber would go overboard.

Anthony sighed and laid down on his pallet that was under the barber's window. Sweeney usually slept beside him with separate covers and a gap between the two.

That night the barber had come up the stairs wobbling slightly. He turned on the light which stung Anthony's eyes greatly and surprised him.

Sweeney slammed the door and then stood frozen starring at Anthony. ''Lucy...you've returned..'' Sweeney smiled brightly.''N-No Mr.T! It's me Anthony!''

Sweeney frowned with a bemused expression,tilting his head to the side he froze again with a more concentrated look,''You...'' he said bitterly.

''C'mon Mr.T lets get you to bed...'' Anthony said sweetly. Sweeney looked confused again,''My Lucy..''

Anthony rolled his eyes,''No,not your Lucy.''

Sweeney hugged Anthony close ''No! Mr.T!'' Anthony gasped out as Sweeney laid ontop of him. ''No! I-I'm not Lucy!''

Sweeney looked hurt ''Why would you lie to me love? I thought you loved me...''

The look on the barber's face brought sadness to Anthony's heart, He wanted to hug the barber close and tell him he was Lucy and he loved the barber with all his heart. But that would be a lie,not entirely a lie.

''Mr.T-

''Call me Ben or Benjamin like you did. Do you want to divorce love? I still hold you dear to my heart!''Sweeney's face then became sour,''Is there another?Are you with another man now?''

Anthony inched back till his back was met with the cold wall. ''No Ben.'' Anthony said finding himself playing along.

''Your hair is just as yellow as it was years back.''

Anthony nodded feeling awkward ''Mr.T you should go to sleep...''

''Who is he?'' Sweeney exclaimed fire in his eyes.

''Who's who?'' Anthony exclaimed feeling fear pooling in his stomach,his back was against the wall and a very jealous Sweeney was nearing him by the second.

''Is it that damned Judge that's taken your heart?'' Sweeney snarled.

''No love, I love you never the judge...'' Anthony whispered.

Sweeney held him close kissing his hair. The door swung open ''What in bloody hell is going on! All this noise! Go to sleep!'' Nellie exclaimed, she then took in the scene of Sweeney pressing Anthony against the wall with his hands tangled in his hair.

''Oh goodness me! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you two were...are...bye!'' She said awkwardly slamming the door. Sweeney then passed out.

Anthony sighed ''Hopefully he won't remeber this...'' He said to himself before settling himself onto his matt.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Sweeney was sharpening his razors and Anthony was sweeping the floor. There was an akward silence filling the air, What happened previously had Anthony's stomach churning. He began to feel uneasy with himself. He felt he shouldn't have let Sweeney hold him or caress him.

He knew the man had no idea what he was doing, he practically took advantage of his boss, it fill his stomach with shame and guilt.

''What's making you stop constantly boy! I didn't hire you to waste time!'' Sweeney barked slumping down into his barber's chair, He must've had a massive headache and judging by his gagging every so often he was having a terrible hang over.

The door opened slowly with caution ''Sorry to interrupt you to at this moment,'' Nellie said with a slight bow. Sweeney raised an eyebrow.

''But I made breakfast and was wondering if you'd eat with us.'' She said pointing behind her where Toby stood. Todd retched quickly going to the bathroom.

''Give me something else to clean will ya!'' Anthony found himself yelling. He mopped up Todd's mess and said ''We'll skip out on it this morning Mrs. Lovett but thank you.''

Nellie beckoned him with her finger ''Come here love.'' she whispered. They went just outside the door just after she shooed Toby away she began to speak ''Now, I'm sure you know that your affair is against the law dear boy, But I'll support it even though I do not agree with it ,but it seems to make Mr.T happy.''

Anthony's eyes widened ''No -''

''No need to try to hide it! I understand completely, now off you go!'' Nellie exclaimed pushing him back into Sweeney's shop.

He came in to see Sweeney sitting in his barber's chair covering his face with his hand. Anthony flipped the sign to closed. ''You okay Mr.T?''

''Hush up!'' Sweeney exclaimed back gagging slightly again. ''I'll leave you alone then love.'' Anthony cooed leaving to wash the dishes with nellie.

When he entered the shop he couldn't help but feel the woman's eyes constantly on him. She then spoke up while he was getting the dish water ready. ''So what started this little affair?''

''Nothing. It's not at all.'' Anthony said truthfully, but Eleanor Lovett would have none of that. ''Is he good in bed love?''

''I wouldn't know , he's not my lover.''

''So you haven't gotten that far yet huh?''

''For the last time we are NOT dating!'' Anthony said becoming impatient. Nellie eyed him ''From what I saw last night it would led any one to believe other wise!''

Anthony sighed deciding to drop the argument. ''so did you come onto him first?'' ''The other way around, but he thought I was his wife.'' ''Yeah sure, You don't look anything like her.''

Anthony sighed ''It's my hair that reminds him of her.''

''So he rapes you because of your hair?''

''No such thing! Go away woman!'' he snapped.

Nellie looked taken aback then a look of hurt crossed her face before she disapeared to her room. Anthony couldn't help but feel guilt so after he organized her dishes he knocked on her bedroom door.

''Come in.''

he stepped into her room slowly''I'm sorry it's just you wouldn't listen to me.''

''It's fine love.''

''Um I know this is a really stupid question but can I rest in your bed for the night, I want to avoid .'' nodded ''Sir lad, I don't see why you would try and avoid him, he'll only come looking.''

Without another word they curled up to one another and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Toby was sitting down enjoying one of Nellie's famous meat pies, Anthony was washing the dishes, and Nellie was sitting down playing with a loose thread on her dress, she looked worried about something but neither of the boys really knew of anything that could worry her. Other than...

''Did Mr.T hurt you mum?'' Toby nearly shouted at her looking upset.

''For the last time dear! I just don't feel well! Mr.T is a very good man darling.''

Toby snorted and continued to eat his meat pie. The door opened and a sober Sweeney stode in. ''Where were you last night boy?'' His gaze was concentrated on Anthony.

''I decided to stay with Nellie for the night sir.'' Anthony answered and got a grunt in return. ''I-I'm sorry Mr.T I didn't mean to keep him from you, I told him to go upstairs to you but he insisted on staying with me.'' Nellie said trying to hide a smile.

Anthony knew she was trying to cause uneeded drama. ''Why would I care what he does.'' Sweeney mumbled. Nellie smiled and then added ''We had quite a bit of fun.''

Anthony rolled his eyes blushing and wishing that Nellie would stop she tended to do things like this whenever she was bored. Sometimes he wished she would leave and hang out with friends like normal women did,or that's what Anthony imagined a woman to do when bored.

''Oh you did, did you?'' sweeeny said eyeing Anthony, Sweeney then walked passed Anthony for some unknown reason to him and whispered,''Clean up my shop...You didn't do it well yesterday...''

Anthony blushed and gulped,''Yes sir!'' He ran up the stairs and into the barber's shop he took out his cleaning tools and began washing the windows. He then heard foot steps behind him.

''Such a disgusting sight,soot in the air,and a bunch of fake lifeless blokes running about.'' He felt Sweeney breathe onto his neck.

Anthony could only nod slightly, He could have sworn he felt hands ghost over his bottom, he jumped at the contact. ''M-Mr. T?'' He asked scared.

He felt light kisses on his neck and rough hands grip his hips, he melted into the feeling and whispered the barber's name.

The hands traveled to the front of his trousers and then Anthony's eyes shot open,''Mr.T! I-I What-

He was cut off by the feeling of cool metal on his skin,''Don't you dare tell a soul lad.'' Sweeney whispered unfastening and pulling down Anthony's trousers. Anthony kicked off the pants and his underware and decided to let the barber have his way with as long it wasn't painful.

The barber undid Anthony's top and massaged his bare chest . Anthony moaned arching up slightly. Anthony leaned in as to kiss the barber but Sweeney quickly jumped back and hissed,''I don't kiss men.''

Anthony sighed in defeat and very annoyed with the irony. Sweeney undid his trousers and pulled a bottle of lotion from one of the pockets.

He lubricated himself before sliding roughly into Anthony. Anthony screamed from surprise mixed with pain. Sweeney's hand covered his mouth but not quick enough.

They both quickly put on their clothes when they heard shuffling up the stairs. ''What happened?'' Nellie exclaimed and then took in the scene, she saw Sweeney's razor gleam and then shook her head,''Why would you?''

''Out!''Sweeney said walking up to her, she caught another glimpse of his razor and ran out quickly, Sweeney turned to Anthony,''You too.'' He said barely above a whisper.

Anthony sped out the door and down to Nellie's shop. They ignored eachother for the rest of the afternoon. Anthony began to wonder why would Sweeney even consider doing such a thing to him, he though that Nellie would be the barber's first choice.

Sweeney's P.O.V.

I always watched him from the corner of my eye, I thought he was aware of my feelings, he always seemed so willing to touch me whenever he got the chance, and the only girl he ever talked about was Johanna and she has abandoned us so I would think that a young lad like him would find another love.

But he didn't he just always sat up here with me, looking out of the window and speaking to me in a slow seductive tone, he even spoke sweetly to me when I allowed him to brush my hair one gloomy morning I felt a few of soft kisses on my hair, He probably thought I didn't notice.

I don't know what to think anymore, I promised myself that Lucy would be the only one I cared for and look at me, I'm loosing my mind over a naive sailor. I don't find men attractive in the slightest but this man is what I'm beginning to yearn for.

And I always get what I want...

That night all four of them sat at the dinner table eating. ''Mum can I stay at my friend Terrance's house?''

''Sure love when?'' She asked not looking up.

''Friday.'' Toby said cheery.

''Okay,''She let out a sigh and looked up,''What's up with you boys?'' She asked looking at Sweeney and Anthony suspisously.

''Well nothing much since you know I've been down here cleaning.'' Anthony said slowly. sweeney grunted looking up at Nellie with a dangerous glare.

After dinner in Sweeney's shop...

Nellie decided to pull sweeeny off to the side,''Mr. T,what's wrong? You seem so angry...''

''Are you sleeping with Anthony?'' Sweeney asked bluntly.

''No...yeah we sleep in the same bed sometimes but not sexually no, I think he's gay...'' she whispered the last part.

Sweeney nodded,''Send em up.''

''Now Mr. T what are you going to do?'' She asked her heartbeat racing.

''None of your business.'' He grunted out,''Call him up...''

Nellie called for Anthony and he avoided standing near Sweeney at all cost.

''Leave us.'' Sweeney spat at Nellie and she quickly left,''Come here.'' Sweeney said beckoning him with a finger. Anthony stiffly walked up to Sweeney and whispered,''Mr. Todd I really don't think I can stay up here with you-

His thought was cut short by Sweeney pushing him down to kneal infront of him,''Now you won't get hurt if you obey me...Now lock the door pet.''

Anthony did as he was told shaking with fear.

A/N: Cliffhanger...


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony slowly walked up to the barber who was sitting in his barber's chair, legs outstretched with a devilish grin on his face. ''Now Anthony, I want you to suck me and do it good now boy.'' Sweeney said this while soothing the boys hair.

Anthony got on his knees infront of the man and began sucking the large organ. Anthony had never felt anything so big or differnt in his mouth, it had the flavor of something he couldn't describe but he found it unpleasant all the same. He began to gag slightly.

He was about to spit the barber's member out until he felt metal on his neck he reckoned that it was definitely a razor and was scared out of his wits. So he took the member back in bobbing slowly.

He heard Sweeney grunt bucking up into his mouth. Anthony gagged alittle bit until he let his throat relax and found it easier to handle his manhood. That didn't stop it from being unpleasant though, the barber began riding his mouth violently without a care.

It wasn't long before Sweeney came with a grunt and shudder,''Ride me boy.'' He said in a seductive whisper. Anthony felt himself grow hard.

Anthony undressed and sqeezed his eyes shut as he prepared to sit on it. ''C'mon haven't got all day.'' he heard sweeney inpatienly grunt. Anthony slid onto Sweeney's cock riding him slow as the pain got worse he slowed down. Sweeney sighed and began thrusting into him ripping him open. Anthony screamed into the crook of Sweeney's neck.

Sweeney chuckled thrusting up harder. ''C'mon fuck me.'' Sweeney whisper forcing Anthony's hips to bounce with his hands. Anthony bounced whining from the pain. Sweeney then stroked Anthony's cock. Anthony began to feel alittle pleasure as they continued to grind.

After a few more thrust Sweeney came again, and Sweeney pumped Anthony to his climax aswell. ''Let's go to sleep for now.'' Sweeeny said softly pushing the boy up.

Anthony nodded and laid next to Sweeney wrapped in blankets under the window.

That morning not a word was said down stairs. Nellie looked worried so Anthony decided to asure her that everything was fine. They had a long talk and Nellie seemed to cheer up, ofcoarse he told her nothing about what really happened but he told her something close to it.

Everything was normal, Toby went back to hating Sweeney,worshipping Nellie, and ignoring Anthony like always. Anthony acted normal but just a little more cheery to lift the mood. The only thing out of ordinary was Sweeney what Nellie called his 'boyfriend'.

Toby didn't really mind Sweeney dating Anthony, Anthony thought that he would get mad or be disgusted but the boy was happy, he jumped around overjoyed asking,''Really? Really? Is it true? Is he really a Bugger?'' He hoped around in glee.

''Toby! Don't use that kind of language!'' Nellie exclaimed. Toby only smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Anthony laughed at the two and decided to talk to his lover, He entered the shop to see his lover shining his friends. ''Hullo, Mr.T.'' Anthony cooed.

''Anthony. How are you?'' Sweeney said not looking up.

''Can you at least look at me?'' Anthony pleaded.

''This can not go on in the daytime we mustn't let on.'' Sweeney muttered. Anthony huffed completely frustrated ''You're giving me mixed signals, do you want a relationship? a fuck? a replacement?''

''Replacement.'' Sweeney muttered.

Anthony sighed a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks he didn't know why he was crying because he never really considered himself in love with Sweeney.

''Well you won't be seeing the likes of me again! I have a replacement of my own and he can fix you.'' Anthony bragged referring to the lad down at the apple stand that always flirted with him.

He saw Sweeney's eye twitch ''Out.'' He heard him whisper.

''With pleasure!'' Anthony shouted storming out.


End file.
